Nothing Wrong with That
by IAmTheBlackbird
Summary: Yao thinks he's going to get it on with some girl, but when forced to share a room with his gbf, he ends up fulfilling his most secret, gay dreams. Warning: lemons and language


Yao's eyes opened slowly, but he closed them soon after. He shifted around, finding that he was in the seat of a car with a blanket wrapped around him. It was comfortable, the seat-heater was on…warm…the smooth motion of the car…the hand slipping under his pants…

Yao sat up. "What the hell?" he yelled as Ivan pulled his hand away and back to the steering wheel.

Ivan looked straight ahead. Yao glared at him. "Ivan," he said, "Were you trying to give me a handjob?"

Ivan shook his head. Yao growled and turned back around to lie down, making sure the blanket was securely tucked beneath him to protect him from prying hands.

He began to doze again, and from what he knew, Ivan left him alone after that.

"Wakey wakey Yao-Yao!"

Yao groaned, pulling the blanket over his head as cold air hit him. The seatbelt was unbuckled and Yao felt himself being lifted up and out of the car.

"What?" Yao asked half-heartedly, still waking up. He looked around groggily, and as soon as he knew who was carrying him he started to wake up fully.

"Put me down!" he exclaimed, pushing against Ivan. Ivan obediently let him down, and Yao stumbled a bit. He straightened his black leather jacket and smoothed his hair before walking toward the building Ivan had been carrying him to. It was dark outside. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Canada," Ivan said, "We just crossed the border. This was the first hotel around."

Yao immediately stopped. "Oh, no," he said, "I'm _not_ going into another creepy hotel with no one around, aru. You _know_ what happened last time!"

Ivan smiled. "It's okay, Yao-Yao! This one is not creepy at all, da? Look at it."

Yao studied the building. It was indeed nice. Actually, it was _very_ nice. It was newly painted it seemed, with trimmed bushes and a fountain in the front. "Alright," he said warily, "But we're having separate rooms."

They walked inside to see that their suitcases were already there. Ivan must have brought them in before waking Yao up. The place really _was_ nice. There were fancy chairs and carpets here and there, a large, oiled staircase and a sparkling chandelier. But Yao's face brightened when he saw what was behind the counter.

Straightening his jacket once again, he cleared his throat and strode over to the counter. "Hey pretty lady," he said, "Me and my buddy here would like a couple of rooms." He winked.

The girl, a pretty redhead with a small figure, opened her mouth to say something but didn't for a second. _She digs me_, Yao thought.

"O-okay," she said, her voice small and adorable. _Oh, she _really _digs me._

"Correction," Ivan said, walking over. Yao winced; did he _really_ have to ruin this every time? "We will have one room," Ivan said, "A suite, the finest you can get. One bed."

Yao turned slowly, giving Ivan a death glare. "I said _a couple_ of rooms, Ivan."

Ivan only smiled at the girl. "And I said one room."

It was too late. The girl handed Ivan the key, looking between them, confused. Well there goes his chance. Yao sighed, rubbing his temples and turning away. Ivan _always_ messed things up, especially when it came to girls.

Ivan insisted on carrying all the luggage, which Yao happily agreed to. He followed the taller, annoying man to the elevator where they went to the top floor.

Ivan unlocked the door, ignoring Yao's complaints, and carried the luggage inside. Yao plopped down on the couch, facing the back.

After a while, Ivan decided he was going to shower. This was Yao's chance. He got up and took the room key, leaving as quietly as he could.

Once he was back on the ground floor, he saw the redhead at her computer behind the desk and took a deep breath. Time for round two.

"Hey," he said, going up to the counter.

The girl looked up at him. "May I help you?" she asked.

"What's your name?" Yao asked.

"Madeline," she replied.

Yao smiled. "Madeline," he said, "That's a beautiful name, aru. My name's Yao."

She tilted her head. "Yao? That's interesting. Where are you from?"

"China," Yao said, giving her a lopsided smile, "Grew up there and moved to America."

Madeline nodded. "That's cool," she said, looking back at her computer.

Yao looked around. "Do you get a lot of customers here?" he asked.

Madeline shook her head. "Usually one or two people at a time. We're in the middle of nowhere, eh?"

Yao chuckled. "Yeah, I was a bit surprised at how nice this place is, aru."

Madeline nodded. Yao asked, "Are you single?"

She nodded again, this time quite sad. "I haven't been able to find a boyfriend in a while," she said.

_ Oh, shit yes!_ "I can help you with that," Yao said, trying not to smile too much.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "Really?" she asked.

Suddenly a bell rang on the counter and Madeline looked at it. "I have to go," she said, "But here's my phone number." She wrote down a number and handed it to Yao. "Text me his number, okay?"

Yao looked at it, a little confused. '_His'_ number? Before he could ask she started to walk away. As if an afterthought, she stopped and said, "You and your boyfriend are free to call for room service, by the way."

Yao stood there, astounded. Ivan really fucked it up this time. Angrily, he reached over the counter and grabbed a pen, then wrote over Madeline's number, _HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND._ He put the note on her computer and walked away, annoyed. He was _so_ close too.

On the way back up, Yao bought himself five Hershey bars and three Reece's, and a Dr. Pepper. He walked back into the room, his arms and jacket full and a grumpy expression on his face.

As he was watching spongebob and drinking his Dr. Pepper, Ivan walked out in a towel.

Yao glared at him. Ivan smiled back. "I see you have some sweets," he said.

Yao simply glared. "Fuck, Ivan," he said, "Why the _ever-loving fuck_ did you have to do that? I could have gotten laid tonight!"

Ivan shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about Ivan Braginski!"

Ivan laughed. "She does not deserve you, Yao-Yao," he said.

Yao growled and lay down, facing the wall. He opened a Hershey bar and started to munch on it. Suddenly a weight pushed down on him and he yelped, dropping the candy bar. "Ivan?" he asked.

Ivan's voice was low and husky. "You want to get laid tonight, da?" he asked, his hand traveling under Yao's pants and underwear.

Yao struggled underneath him. "Ivan you psychopath!" he exclaimed.

Ivan giggled. "I won't do it if you don't want to, Yao-Yao, but I know that you do."

Yao whined, feeling Ivan's fingers on his cock. It felt so weird…Ivan's a dude!

"Do you _really_ want me to stop, Yao?" Ivan asked, leaning down to nibble on Yao's ear.

Yao whined again. "Ivan…"

"I think that's a no," Ivan said, moving to suck on Yao's neck and pulling his hand out of Yao's pants to unzip them for better access. "You're really beautiful, you know."

Yao pushed Ivan's hand away and crawled out from under him. "Ivan…" Wait, was he _really_ going to say this?! He had been thinking about it for a while… They say sexuality is fluid… but no matter. He was annoyed, and he needed some endorphins. Might as well go all the way.

"If we do this…can you keep it a secret?" he asked.

Ivan nodded. Yao continued, "I mean it too. If anyone finds out, I'll _never_ do this again. But I have a favor to ask of you…"

Ivan nodded again, eyes growing wide. Yao grimaced as he felt his cheeks burn. "I want…you to treat me like a girl, aru."

Ivan smiled. "I can do that," he said, "I have the exact things too!"

Yao looked up at him. "What?"' he asked stupidly.

Ivan stood up and went to his suitcase, which he rummaged around in before pulling out a few things. Yao's eyes widened and he scooted back in fear. "Ivan!" he exclaimed, "Did you PLAN for this to happen?!"

Ivan giggled. "Of course, silly! Going on a weekend trip with Yao-Yao alone, what else was I to expect?"

Yao stared and gulped. In one of Ivan's hands was a bottle of lube, a condom and what he assumed was a dildo-a sparkling, long thing that screamed gay. In the other hand was what frightened Yao the most though. It was a red skirt.

"Prepare yourself, Yao-Yao!" Ivan said.

Yao shook his head and pushed himself against the headboard of the bed. "What is that shit?" he asked.

Ivan crawled onto the bed. "Nothing~"

Yao's breath was shallow. "I'm not wearing that," he said.

"Yes you are," Ivan said, "You wanted to be treated like a girl, da?"

Yao paused. Yes, he did. He _did_ want that. It was humiliating, which…kind of turned him on. He swallowed, letting himself blush. He had to let all of the masculinity he constantly fought for go. "Okay," he whimpered.

Ivan smiled and crawled up to Yao, dropping the things with the pile of candy on the bedside table and removing Yao's jacket. Yao licked his lips, watching Ivan's face worriedly. Ivan pulled Yao's shirt over his head and took no time in pulling his pants down and off. Soon Yao was just in his boxers.

Then Ivan reached to the bedside table and pulled over the red skirt. Yao gulped, but let Ivan pull it over his head and down to his hips. He felt ridiculous.

Ivan reached under the dress and pulled Yao's boxers from under them. Now the skirt was the only thing separating Ivan from his naked body. "Ivan," he whimpered again.

Ivan chuckled. "You're so beautiful," he said, "The most beautiful creature in the world."

Yao shivered. "Say more," he whispered.

Ivan took the hair tie out of Yao's hair and let his brown locks fall over his shoulders. "Such beautiful hair," Ivan complimented, "So long and silky. Why don't you turn around for me?"

Yao slowly sat up and turned around, on his hands and knees. Ivan said, "I don't like that position, da? You are very flexible, I know. Why don't we see just how flexible you can be? Lie down on your stomach."

Yao did as he was told. Ivan was silent, and Yao felt his body burn where he knew Ivan was staring at him. "Oh," Ivan said, "How I would _love_ for you to ride me with that pretty skirt flying up and down…but this will be much more…submissive for you, don't you think?"

Yao squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks heating up again. It was…arousing, how Ivan talked to him. "I'll be submissive for you," he said.

Ivan chuckled. He took Yao's legs and began spreading them apart. Yao winced as he was pushed into the splits position from his knees up. He felt Ivan lift up his skirt to peer at his backside and he heard a whistle. "Beautiful," Ivan said, "Just beautiful."

Yao shivered again. Ivan asked, "Do you like being called beautiful?"

Yao nodded. "I do," he said.

Ivan leaned down to his ear and whispered, "You like humiliation, don't you?"

Yao whimpered. Ivan chuckled. "You _like_ being called girl things and wearing this skirt, da?"

"Yes," Yao moaned.

Ivan chuckled again. "You're adorable," he said.

Suddenly Yao felt a finger at his entrance. "Ivan!" he squeaked.

"Shh," Ivan cooed, "It's okay. Just relax, and this won't hurt, darling." With that, he stretched Yao, adding two more fingers after the first. It didn't hurt too much, but it was sure uncomfortable. Yao squirmed a bit, and not soon enough, Ivan pulled the fingers out. "It will feel good soon, sweetie."

Yao whined, needing _something_ to happen. Ivan chuckled and Yao heard rustling behind him. "I suppose you don't want the dildo then?"

Yao shook his head. "Just fuck me already."

A few seconds later he felt Ivan's cock at his entrance, and braced himself as Ivan pushed inside.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, "Ivan you're huge! Ow!"

Ivan placed a hand on Yao's back to keep him from sitting up. "You'll like it soon," he said, "Why do all the girls talk about how big a man's penis is? You'll be saying the same."

Yao sighed in defeat and went limp. It /did/ hurt now…but Ivan was still and let him adjust to the thing inside of him. After a long minute, Ivan pulled out and slammed back in.

"OH _GOD_!" Yao screamed into the blanket beneath him.

Ivan laughed. "I love your voice Yao-Yao! You feel amazing too!" He repeated the movement again and again, letting out groans of pleasure.

Yao himself was writhing and yelling, eyebrows upturned and mouth wide open. It felt _way_ too good to be true, almost as good as fucking girls.

"Oh, Yao!" Ivan moaned, thrusting hard into Yao.

Yao whimpered and moaned, overwhelmed with the feeling of being _full_, full of Ivan's _huge_ cock. Shortly, Ivan yelled out Yao's name and finished, thrusting a last time.

He pulled out and Yao turned over, looking at him with an exhausted expression.

Ivan cleaned up his own cock and looked back at Yao with a smile. "What a beautiful sight you are, my darling," he said, "So slim and dainty, covered in sweat from what _I_ did to you."

Yao gasped and laid his head back, drinking in Ivan's words. Ivan laughed softly and reached under Yao's skirt to grab his cock. Yao moaned, again spreading his legs.

"Da," Ivan said, "Spread your legs for me, darling. Spread them wide~" He stroked Yao's cock gently, much too gently for Yao's liking.

"Nnnnh!" Yao grunted, "More! More!"

Ivan nodded and started pumping faster and rougher, and a moment later Yao came onto himself and his red skirt. "Oh!" he exclaimed, his voice much higher than usual, "Oh, _Ivan_!"

Ivan laughed. "How beautiful," he murmured, "I will remember those words for eternity."

Yao panted, then sat up, brushing his bangs back. "No one can know about this," he said breathlessly, "No one."

Ivan nodded. "Let's make a deal, da? As long as you stay single we can do this in secret. There will be a problem if you cheat on me, do you understand?"

Yao looked at Ivan and nodded slowly. He wouldn't mind doing this again, no matter how much shit it could get him into.


End file.
